Even Hearts Like Mine Get Lucky Sometimes
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Wenvia on "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood. Contains references of "7 Minutes in a Cleaning Cupboard" by DeborahsFrench and "Since When" by Microsuede Mouse. Olivia's POV


_I can't believe that I'm going back to school in a few weeks. It feels like I just came home!_

 _I've spent 3 months doing absolutely nothing. I didn't even learn how to drive. The first few weeks, I was unpacking and packing boxes for the new year. Other than that, I didn't really do much. I did, however, spend some time with my middle/high school friends, so that was exciting._

 _I also did a whole lot of reading and writing. I'm almost done with my fourth HSM story that it will be soon added to my list of "stories that I've completed that I need to publish."_

 _So yay! My first Wenvia! I hope you like it! I don't own anything. Not LM, not the song, nada._

* * *

Ever since we started Lemonade Mouth, I had always been envious towards Mo. She had everything. She was very pretty. Two guys kept chasing after her. She has a powerful singing voice. She would play bass AND violin. Yeah, she's lucky.

Me? My mom died when I was little. My dad's in jail. My grandma is all the family I have. As for my love life, no guy has shown much interest in me. Well, there's one guy but I don't know if he likes me or not. Sure, we hang out often but we hang out with the band. Out of everyone in the band, he's the closest to me. We often write our songs together in my backyard on sunny days. He usually has his laptop and keyboard while I have a notebook with lyrics that I've been scribbling down for a while. That's kind of how this whole mess started.

We were sitting in my backyard and I had my notebook and he had his laptop and keyboard. I was singing my lyrics and he was playing his melody. I don't know what happened that day but something happened between us that I can't really describe. That song later became known as "Determinate," one of our more popular songs along with "Breakthrough" and "Turn Up the Music."

So here I am, in a closet with him because Stella had this amazing idea to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven." I don't know how the bottle landed on me when he spun it, but it did and I froze. I was going to spend seven whole minutes alone with him. My heart was racing when we stood up and walked in the closet. To ease my nervousness, I tucked some stray hairs behind my ears and looked at anything but him. Unfortunately, I couldn't see much because there wasn't much light in the closet.

I suddenly feel his lips on mine. Just as suddenly, his lips were gone, much to my disappointment. Instead I say, "Wow."

I saw that he was scratching the back of his head, a common habit he had when he was nervous. "I could see how panicked you were getting, thought this would be a good ice breaker." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. That sure broke the ice.

"Using a kiss as an ice breaker? I could get used to that!" I laughed, feeling a little less nervous. He leaned forward and captured my lips again. I snaked my arms around his neck while his arms made it around my waist, pulling me closer, not that I minded.

When we pulled apart for air, he said "You should start getting used to it." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, me and Charlie say and played this or that, what do you want to do for another four minutes?" He lifted an eyebrow. I kissed him again. I had my answer.

"This, this is good." Our lips met once again, this time for longer. I couldn't get enough. He was like my drug and I was addicted. My heart beat right out of my chest as he started rubbing his hands up and down my back. This only made me want him more. He started kissing down my jawline when we were interrupted by the sound of a shutter click and the bright light of a flash. We both jumped back in surprise and my face flushed red. He started scratching the back of his ear, another habit he has when he's nervous. "Really, Mo?" She had interrupted a major make out session that I was really enjoying. I was disappointed when we had ended.

"Sorry, but that opportunity was just too good to pass up!" Mo giggled, while showing Stella, Scott, and Charlie what she had captured on her phone. I rolled my eyes and was about the close the door to give us more make out time, but the sound of the timer went off, meaning that our seven minutes in absolute heaven was up. I sighed and made my way back to the circle with the bottle.

"Olivia, your spin," I heard Stella and I spun the bottle, secretly hoping that it would land on him so we have another seven minutes of make out time. I released the breath I was holding when it landed on Stella. We kept playing the game for another hour and I wasn't paired with him anymore.

Soon, it was time for us to go home. I waved bye to Scott and Mo, as he was giving her a ride home. Mo took a second to look back at Charlie before walking back to Scott. I shuffled to my feet and nervously said, "I-I should get back to my gram. I'll see you guys on Monday." I nearly ran to my bike that was leaning against the side of Stella's house. I felt a pair of brown eyes following me as I made my exit.

I finally made it to my purple bike when I had the sudden realization. My right hand made it's way to my forehead. Then I casually brushed back towards my hairline and through my hair. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat as I remembered his lips on mine. _He likes me. He kissed me. He really kissed me!_ I couldn't wipe the smile that formed on my face on the whole ride home.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw a familiar silver truck in the driveway of my house. I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's just my imagination. _Okay Olivia, you are just imagining things._ I took a deep breath before walking my bike into the backyard through the side gate. That's when my heart stopped. He was leaning against the tree we would sit under for when we were writing songs and his hands were in his pocket. He had an familiar grin on his face. "W-Wen, what are you d-doing here?" I could feel my heart speed up as he walked towards me.

"Because you forgot something at Stella's." His voice low and seductive.

"What did I forget?"

"This." Then he leaned forward and kissed me. When we parted, he looked into my eyes and said, "you know, we never really got to finish our seven minutes in heaven."

I pondered for a few moments and realized he was right. "Yeah? So how are we going to finish it?"

"I have an idea." He gave me a mischievous grin and I gave him a questioning look. Before I could think any further, he crashed his lips into mine. Once again, my arms made their way around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled into the kiss as his right hand made it to the back of my head to keep it steady. His left hand remained in my waist to keep me from collapsing from his touch because I was sure that I would fall if he let go. My fingers traveled toward his hair and started playing with the ends of his red locks. When we finally parted breathlessly, I refused to look into his eyes because if I did, it would make me want to kiss him more. He must have noticed that I was looking down because he used two fingers to lift my chin up so I had no choice but to look in his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I bit my lip and pondered a response.

"About as long as I wanted to do it."

"For me, it was that first day in detention when I first heard you sing." A smile formed on my face at the memory. I shook my head and looked down on the ground, my hands were busy playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know if you remember but in seventh grade, we were in a group together on a history project. Us and Rakesh. He didn't do much, barely spoke to us, but you were really nice to me even though I was super shy. Plus, you know, it was your favorite subject, and you got really excited about our topic...something about World War II, I don't remember. The point was, you were nice to me and you were really adorably enthusiastic and you were really funny and I had a crush on you for the rest of the year. It never entirely faded." He looked up and closed his eyes. His right index finger and thumb had made it to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh shoot. I forgot about that. Damn. I can't believe that I forgot about that." His gaze returned to me. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's okay. I didn't think you would. It was a long time ago."

"But hey. On the bright side, now we know how we feel for each other, thanks to Stella. One day, I might have to thank her." I fought the urge to chuckle but ended up snickering. Stella was a lot of things, but 'matchmaker' wasn't one of them. "So what do you say we make us official?" He lifted an eyebrow. I blushed and smiled. I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. I didn't know where this sudden rush of confidence came from but I was starting to like it. When we pulled away, panting, he was showing me his pearly whites. "So I take that as a yes?" I responded by pulling his face down to my level and kissed him. Instead this time, it was more sweet and innocent. The other times, it was rough and passionate.

"Definitely a yes," I whispered before resting my head against his chest and sighed contently. He started stroking my blonde hair. We stood there for a few long minutes in silence, our fingers intertwined. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." I heard his voice drop. "Unfortunately , I have to get back home. Dad and Sydney want me to look after Georgie when they're out but I promise to come by tomorrow." I nodded.

"Okay," I replied quietly before he kissed my cheek. He then waved 'goodbye' to me and I waved back, a smile plastered on my lips. I resisted the urge to squeal because I probably would alarm Gram from whatever she was doing. I just couldn't believe it. Not only does the guy that I like likes me back, but he also kissed me! Not only that but we were now a couple! Could this day get any better? I glanced at my notebook, that was still in the front basket of my bike, and I was stuck with an idea. I grabbed the notebook and headed inside. I waved a brief 'hello' to Gram before heading into my room and closing the door.

I turned my notebook to a new page and brought out my acoustic guitar. Recently, I've started writing my own songs. These songs would be just for me, I wouldn't share them with the band. I've shown Wen a few and he suggested that I'd share them with the band, maybe they could be our next big hit. I would chuckle when he said that. 'Next big hit'? Yeah right. Like I could write a song that would be up there with "Breakthrough" and "Livin' on a Highwire."

These songs would be for me. Most of them would be love songs, love songs about a certain red haired someone who is now my boyfriend as of 10 minutes ago. Love songs of me dreaming to be his someday. Love songs of us getting together and living happily ever after. I haven't been quite a romantic in the past so I blame Mo for transforming me into one.

I started strumming a few notes on my guitar before I was happy with the first chord. I wrote it down. Soon, I had my song. I closed my notebook, relieved that I finally finished. I looked at my clock. It was getting late. I should get some sleep. I quickly changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth. I smiled at my guitar on its stand and my notebook on my desk. I decided what I was going to do tomorrow. I went to sleep thinking about the song and red hair.

The next day, he came over and I lead him to the backyard, where my guitar and notebook were laying on the soft grass. I told him to sit down and he did. I sat down across from him, grabbing my guitar and notebook in the process. I took a breath. "I wrote this song last night after you left. It's about us. I hope you like it." A smile formed on his face as I started strumming.

 _I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_  
 _Always stumbling around in circles_  
 _But I must have stumbled into something_  
 _Look at me_  
 _Am I really alone with you?_

 _I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_  
 _Can't recall when I last felt that way_  
 _Guess it must be all this love you're giving_  
 _Never knew, never knew it could be like this_  
 _But I guess_

 _Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_  
 _Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
 _Some hearts, they just have it so easy_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

 _Now, who'd have thought someone like you could love me?_  
 _You're the last thing my heart expected_  
 _Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_  
 _Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this?_  
 _Well, I guess_

 _Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_  
 _Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
 _Some hearts, they just have it so easy_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

 _Even hearts like mine_  
 _Get lucky, lucky sometimes_  
 _Even hearts like mine_

 _Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_  
 _Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
 _Some hearts, they just have it so easy_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

 _Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_  
 _Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
 _Some hearts, they just have it so easy_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
 _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

"So, what do you think?" I laid my guitar back on the grass. He took my hands in his and started rubbing circles on my hands with his thumbs.

"Liv, I love it, just like your other ones. I don't know why you won't share them with the band."

"Well, when I'm writing them, the songs are just for me, kind of revealing my innermost subconscious feelings. I don't think it's Lemonade Mouth material." I looked down at our hands.

"I really think you should share them with the band. Our band needs powerful love songs and I can't think of anyone else to write them, besides Mo." I thought about it for a little while, contemplating the pros and cons.

"Fine, I'll share one song but I pick the song." I grabbed my notebook and flipped through the pages to find a song to share with the band. They all seemed so sad and depressing. Maybe that's what the band needs, a powerful ballad. Mo wrote one when she and Scott broke up and it's our third most popular song. Maybe one of mine would be up there. My eyes found its way to a song that I wrote not too long ago, was it a few weeks ago? I couldn't tell. I should really write down the date that I write these songs. "This one." I pointed to it. He looked at the song, it was titled _Invisible_. His eyebrows shot up. "You...you don't like it?"

"No, I do like it. It's just," he cleared his throat, "I didn't know you felt like that. Who do you think I liked?" I shook my head and closed my notebook.

"It's not really that important." He laid his hand on top of mine and looked into his eyes.

"It matters to me. You're the one I want to be with and I can't stand if you felt that I liked someone else, when clearly the only person I like is you." A stray tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it dry with his thumb. "Now, who did you think I liked?"

I took a breath. "Jules."

"Jules? As in Scott-cheated-on-Mo-with-Jules Jules?" I nodded, biting my lip. "What made you think of that?"

"I saw how you look at her when she's not looking. She's so pretty and popular, and I'm just so...blah."

"I'm sorry I made you think that but I hate Jules as much as you do, maybe a little less, but I still hate her. She might be pretty but you're beautiful." I smiled. He always knew the right things to say. "She might be popular but you're popular too, maybe a little more popular because you're in a band with all of your best friends. She's only popular because she's a cheerleader but you're popular because you're in a band who travels the nation and performs for thousands of people. Someday, we'll perform all over the world, inspiring millions of people to take a stand and stand up for what they believe in. We inspire so many people to be the change they want to see in the world. You think Jules does that?" I shook my head no. "I don't think so either. Do you still think I like Jules?" I shook my head again. "Good because you should know that I really, really like you." I smiled at the ground.

"Wen, I really, really like you too." A smile crept on his face as he leaned forward and kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet, just like I dreamed they'd be.

* * *

 _Note: the conversation they have in the closet is taken exactly from "Seven Minutes in a Cleaning Cupboard" so the conversation belongs to DeborahsFrench. I also took Olivia's line from "Since When" so the original line goes to Microsuede Mouse._

 _I apparently have the female characters I write for write songs. Kelsi composes songs and plays the piano. Both Olivia and Camille write songs and play the guitar. The only female character who doesn't do either is Val. Maybe I should have her write songs and play an instrument..._


End file.
